Эбеновый ястреб
|} Избранные статьи В вукипедии существуют свои стандарты. То есть кажая "хорошая" или "избранная" статья должна быть оформлена соответственно: Вукификация (внутренние ссылки), интервики (ссылки иноязычные вуки), разделы: примечания, появления, за кулисами и т.д. Подробнее можно почитать на странице кандидатов Для облегчения работы вы можете воспользоваться подсказками на приветственном листе, который находится у вас на странице обсуждения. Или можно рассмотреть другие статьи как пример. В любом случае не расстраивайтесь, а продолжайте работать над ней и тогда всё возможно получится:) -- Black Label 15:11, мая 17, 2010 (UTC) * Хорошо, доделаю Ревана и на выходных помогу. Я займусь стандартизацией, а с вас тогда побольше информации (желательно без ошибок и взятая с англ. вуки). -- Black Label 11:09, мая 18, 2010 (UTC) Извиняюсь что вмешиваюсь, но могу перевести вам статьи с английской вукипедии. --M M, он же генерал Максимилиан Вирс 14:53, мая 18, 2010 (UTC) О переводах А какие статьи интересуют? Если не предполагается срочной и масштабной работы, могу попереводить =) --Reven Khelek 18:41, мая 18, 2010 (UTC) Могу поучаствовать, но это будет уже в выходные, сейчас учеба завалила. Какие разделы в статье(или статьях) перевести? --Reven Khelek 07:43, мая 19, 2010 (UTC) Результаты закину сразу в статью, чтобы сразу все оформить и правки делать на месте--Reven Khelek 08:05, мая 19, 2010 (UTC) Про АТ-СТ перевела, но использование оригинального названия корежит до невозможности. Надо подумать, как его красиво перевости на русский--Reven Khelek 21:10, мая 21, 2010 (UTC) Мне не принципиально, пусть будет шагоходом. Если под танком подразумевать машины на гусеничном ходу, то да, шагающий танк звучит странно.--Reven Khelek 10:28, мая 22, 2010 (UTC) Улучшение thumb Я буду возглавлять неофициальный проект "Империя +" и улучшать статейки про Империю, переписывая в них инфу с англ. Вукипедии. Правда, мне нужны переводчики и создатели шаблонов. Приглашаю всех присоединится.Оби Ван Кеноби 07:01, мая 19, 2010 (UTC) Я раньше занимался клонами и в ближайшем будущем собираюсь дорабатывать эти заготовки. Переводить могу, смотря какой объём информации. --M M 12:07, мая 19, 2010 (UTC) Да и кстати, кто выбрал Энакина Скайуокера на Избранную * Я мог бы попробовать занятся шаблонами ^_^ -- Кимаен джай Шилал 12:38, мая 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Империя + Шаблон поставил. Правда пришлось попотеть, саму старницу шаблона чуть подправить... -- Кимаен джай Шилал 15:09, мая 19, 2010 (UTC) * Нет, спасибо. Сам справляюсь. -- Black Label 12:13, мая 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Сноски - это, грубо выражаясь, маленькие циферки в конце предложения. Они указывают источник информации. Как это делать, я писал вот ЗДЕСЬ -- Black Label 10:48, мая 23, 2010 (UTC) P/S/ Могу помочь с проектом "Инперия +". Нужно?? -- Black Label 10:52, мая 23, 2010 (UTC) *Назвал проект "Империя" (без плюса) т.к. + нежелательно указывать в названиях статьи. Могут случится проблемы. Сейчас я вам его оформлю. А дальше "флаг вам в руки" -- Black Label 11:04, мая 23, 2010 (UTC) * А можно я тоже вступлю? :) как пока главный шаьлоньщик :) -- Кимаен джай Шилал 14:28, мая 23, 2010 (UTC) **Пока что, я очень занят. Не всегда находится время, чтобы здесь появляться. Кинь мне ссылку или название раздела, который нужно перевести. И как найдётся время, то сразу переведу. -- Black Label 11:28, июня 5, 2010 (UTC) DS 2 Для начала нужно большее количество информации. Так же в статье много лишних изображений. Изображения должны соответствовать теме заголовка в котором они находятся или не повторять смысл уже существующих изображений. Когда доделаете-тогда я с удовольствием проставлю все шаблоны, размечу статью как положено и т.д. -- Black Label 12:39, мая 22, 2010 (UTC) * Это последствия онлайн переводчиков. P.S. В верху страницы стоит шаблон, который поясняет, что эта статья находится в активном редактировании, так что все лексические, орфографические ошибки будут исправлены. -- Black Label 15:24, мая 22, 2010 (UTC) ** Пожалуйста, не вносите изменения в статью Реван пока там находится шаблон. Ваши правки одновременно с моими дают конфликт редактирования. То есть все мои работы, которые я пишу по 20-30 минут, летят "коту под хвост". На данном этапе статья приобретает свой "каркас", все ошибки и недочёты будут исправляться чуть-ли не в последнюю очередь. Надеюсь вы меня поняли. -- Black Label 16:14, мая 22, 2010 (UTC) По поводу DS 2 В общем, я немного подправил статью, но этого недостаточно. Перевёл ещё не всё. Текст очень сложный и муторный, его хрен переведёшь. Так же возможно утерялся смысл в разделе "планы ЗС". Так что пока не бросаю эту статью, а откладываю на понедельник, там время будет. Самого заинтересовало. P.S. Мне ещё кажется, что раздел "сила бури" следует отделить (создать отдельную статью) а заполнить его место качественным переводом. -- Black Label 20:22, июня 5, 2010 (UTC) * А я сейчас именно этим и занимаюсь. Текст сложный зараза. Помимо онлайн переводчиков приходится включать мозги. ЗЫ. Интервики - это ссылки, находящиеся под панелью поиска и личным кабинетом, которые ведут на эту статью на других языках. Чтобы добавить её, нужно ввести en:и название статьи (в квадратных скобках) -- Black Label 15:06, июня 7, 2010 (UTC) ** Ну всё, что смог я перевёл. Общий смысл передан. Осталось проверить ошибки, там их наверняка куча, и отредактировать статью (картинки красиво расположить). Потом я добавлю источники, это дело минутное. И всё, я думаю. -- Black Label 16:09, июня 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Я заметил, что во всех хороших статьях картинки расположены зигзагом. Одна слева, следующая справа, следующая опять слева и т.д. -- Black Label 16:12, июня 7, 2010 (UTC) Силы бури Статья есть, но перевод названия, имхо, несколько корявый. Force в данном случае не часть имени собственного, а указание на вооруженное подразделение (как, скажем, air force). Так что перевод будет скорее "Отряд "Буря"", "Отряд "Неистовый""--Reven Khelek 11:04, июня 6, 2010 (UTC) *Да я только за переименование ЗС, в русской вукипедии должны быть русские названия=) Кстати, надо еще переименовать шагоходы "tempest scout №№" в "разведчик Буря-№№", это же их позывные=) --Reven Khelek 10:19, июня 9, 2010 (UTC) M M Не волнуйтесь, он просто пользуется тем что нет наших администраторов. Надеюсь Darth Igel скоро появится. Он не только пишет пошлости на Вукипедии, он ещё и в ICQ участнику Кимаену Джай Шилалу посылает неприличные картинки про ЗВ. --M M 06:21, мая 23, 2010 (UTC) * Да, блин... обидно :( -- Кимаен джай Шилал 08:00, мая 23, 2010 (UTC) Уважаемые участники. Зашёл на стр. Шаблон:УЧАСТНИК, а там про меня написано! Ссылка указывает на МОЮ личную страницу! Я ничего не понял, потому что дата последних правок: 2008 год! Помогите во всём разобраться.Оби Ван Кеноби 12:48, мая 25, 2010 (UTC) *Этот шаблон специально для этого и сделан, чтобы показывать имя того кто его просматривает. -- Black Label 18:53, мая 25, 2010 (UTC) ** Нужен он для приветствия. Например можно поставить его к себе на страницу, и когда к тебе зайдут-увидят личное приветствие. Зайдёт М М-будет написано про нео, зайдёт Кимаен-соответственно он тоже увидит своё имя. и т.д и т.п. -- Black Label 15:02, мая 26, 2010 (UTC) *Извиняюсь что вмешиваюсь, но посмотрите как сделаны сноски в статье Рекс. Я там тоже не мог сделать долгое время. Там в шаблоне мне помогли поставить повторяющиеся сноски. -- M M 04:45, мая 28, 2010 (UTC) *Поздравляю вас с удачной проставкой сносок. Да и если честно меня научил Black Label, когда он ещё был ОтмороZkom и я писал статью про капитана Рекса. -- M M 09:58, мая 28, 2010 (UTC) *Попробую что-нибудь сделать. А это точно ваш компьютер или это шаблоны глючат? Просто везде разное количество пробелов и это странно. Тогда вы перед тем как ставить шаблон найдите его например Шаблон:Наземное транспортное средство, а потом скопируйте то что есть на той странице. Там в квадратике который нарисован пунктиром есть само содержимое шаблона. Так вот, скопируйте, и вставьте в нужную статью. Уже затем заполняйте информацию. -- M M 11:14, мая 29, 2010 (UTC) *Здравствуйте Оби Ван! Я вижу вы занимаетесь статьями по Империи. Может помочь чем? Я попробую заняться разновидностями солдат штурмовиков, личный звёздными разрушителями адмиралов вроде «Химеры» и т.д. Может вы сможете доработать статьи Тёмный солдат Инквизитор и Штурм коммандос? И зачем вы меня убрали из ВП:Н? :) -- M M 05:03, мая 31, 2010 (UTC) *Оби-Ван, скажите пожалуйста, а в какие игры про ЗВ вы играли? Я например полностью прошёл Star Wars Empire at War: Forces of Corruption там очень сложная миссия на Датомире, SW Battlefront и 1, и 2, SW Jedi Academy, SW The Force Unleashed, SW Republic Commando и SW Republic Heroes (Моя самая любимая, о Войнах клонов). -- M M 16:07, мая 31, 2010 (UTC) *Я прошёл миссию на Датомире где-то с 14 раза. Честно говоря сам не помню как прошёл эту миссию с огромнейшим трудом. Но там ведь бой в реальном времени. Я просто сначала посылаю героев, Занна и Урая Фена и ставлю плащ невидимости, так вот, я их шлю к первой тюрьме, аккуратно обходя ранкоров, обхожу всех врагов в глубокой траве. Отключаю электричество, забираю ведьм и покупаю с помощью умений Занна Джаггернаут и AT-ST. Иду к мосту посередине карты, атакую Джаггернаутом AT-ATы. Один уничтожаю, а второй я купил. Продвигаюсь к верхнему левому краю карты, ставлю плащ помощнику Тайбера и уничтожаю орудия на маленьких укреплениях. Дальше у меня был глюк. Герой пропали, хотя в условиях миссии чётко написано Тайбер и Урай Фен должны выжить. Ну я пошёл дальше, захватывая все войска, и уничтожаю последний дворец моффа справа посередине карты. Дальше музыка и всё. -- M M 16:22, мая 31, 2010 (UTC) Если вы о том, где основное действие на карте, а когда войска переводишь на орбиту атака, то я создал Палача и Звезду Смерти II. Легко всё уничтожать. Кстати я сейчас смотрю по Картун Нетворк Войны клонов. Там идёт серия Мозговые захватчики. -- M M 16:34, мая 31, 2010 (UTC) Я тоже был контр-адмиралом, и кажется генералом-лейтенантом. -- M M 16:44, мая 31, 2010 (UTC) А в самый первый и второй раз я был просто адмиралом и генералом-майором. То есть как бы на земле я прекрасен, а в небе не очень. :) -- M M 16:49, мая 31, 2010 (UTC) Да, я умею играть в шахматы, шашки, длинные и короткие нарды. Впринципе никогда профессионально не играл в шахматы. С родителями и с друзьями. -- M M 05:04, июня 1, 2010 (UTC) Смешно:) А Мейс Винду переводится как Булава Винду:) -- M M 05:29, июня 1, 2010 (UTC) Давайте займёмся штурмовиками, но я время от времени буду заниматься статьями про серии Войн клонов. Но на англ вуки очень много известных штурмовиков из star wars galaxies. -- M M 05:34, июня 4, 2010 (UTC) Дуку играл Кристофер Ли. -- M M 09:55, июня 5, 2010 (UTC) С удовольствием вам помогу. Как вы думаете, статья Рекс достойна быть Избранной? -- M M 11:26, июня 5, 2010 (UTC) Посмотрите пожалуйста, так ли я сделал картинку? -- M M 11:30, июня 5, 2010 (UTC) По правде очень смешно! Мне вообще нравятся шутки про ЗВ. А с разрешения Кимаена Джай Шилала, то есть Василия вот такая шутка: Биб Фортуна закормил Джаббу Хатта. Подходит мать Джаббы: -Ну что? Заморил червячка? :) -- M M 05:52, июня 6, 2010 (UTC) Лого интересное и красивое, но там видно экваториальную линию у ЗС. Как-то эта линия не очень подходит. -- M M 06:09, июня 6, 2010 (UTC) Линия слева посередине. -- M M 06:16, июня 6, 2010 (UTC) А в какой Battlefront играли? Во I ли во II. По видимому во II. Первый не очень канонический, но игра интереснее, там нет джедаев если не включить конечно, и это всех уравнивает. А во II множество героев, космические бои, и больше видов юнитов. Мне только не понравилось то, что там клон командер в форме галактического морпеха. Например на Утапау могли бы сделать форму как у коммандера Коуди, на Фелуции как у Блая, и лишь только на Миджето форму галактического морпеха как у коммандера Бакары. Если по сюжету трудные миссии Корусант: Падение Рыцарей, Явин IV, Хот: Пробил час. А ролики подобраны классные. Немногго смешно смотреть ролик перед миссией на Мустафаре, где показывают дроидов стервятников из III эпизода снятого в 2005 году и TIE перехватчики из эпизода кажется IV снятого в 1977 году. Жалко что Энакин герой ситов и появляется лишь при игре за Империю на Мустафаре, и в тяжелейшей миссии на Корусанте. Кстати на англ вуки есть картинка, где показано что завод на Мустафаре обстреливают звёздные разрушители. Скорее всего это Battlefront на приставках, ведь в компьютерной игре миссия кончается помле того кк размещаешь маяк на маленьком мосту. А обе игры очень классные. :) --M M 05:39, июня 7, 2010 (UTC) Если по миссиям на Тантиве 4 несложно, там можно быстро всё пройти за Дарта Вейдера. А в немедленных боях на Тантиве 4 очень трудно. -- M M 06:24, июня 7, 2010 (UTC) На Мустафаре я люблю играть за Оби-Вана. А ещё когда на мост заходит побольше дроидов, я с помощью Силы откидываю на безопасную платформу клонов, и мечом уничтожаю панель управления мостом. Там погибает за раз до 15 дроидов! -- M M 06:31, июня 7, 2010 (UTC) На Мустафаре за Империю Энакин Скайуокер. А может у вас есть ICQ? Там проще общаться. -- M M 06:36, июня 7, 2010 (UTC) Смотрел но давно. Сейчас уже плохо помню. Мы тут с участником Киаеном Джай Шилалом работаем на ru.avatar.wikia.com это по мульту где мальчик со стрелкой на голове. Может если смотрели поможете? -- M M 06:15, июня 8, 2010 (UTC) Это не про фильм. Это мультсериал Аватар: Легенда об Аанге -- M M 06:56, июня 8, 2010 (UTC) Поздравляю Вас!!!!!! -- M M 07:11, июня 8, 2010 (UTC) Давайте. Могу помочь вам про типы солдат и технику -- M M 14:35, июня 8, 2010 (UTC) Если я зарегестрировался на любой вики то я автоматически буду зареганым на всех вики всех языков, кроме википедии. -- M M 14:37, июня 8, 2010 (UTC) У меня был вирус на компе -- M M 12:17, июня 11, 2010 (UTC) У меня такое бывает только когда отключ Интернет. Ну мало ли там бывает. А такое как у тебя давно было. Раза два. Я просто как обычно захожу и меня сразу ставят на заглавную вместо личного кабинета. Ну это наверно были перебои. А пароли на всех вики одинаковые. Я даже не знаю. А на ледопедии я смогу часов в 16 по Мск поработать. Я сейчас работаю на аангопедии. Там надо шаблон персонаж как на вуки. Я скопировал, но он не идёт. -- M M 07:31, июня 18, 2010 (UTC) Шаблончики Ну в принципе, я могу написать с нуля несложный шаблон типа юзербокса, предупреждения и т.д.. А вот с такими как инфобоксы (шаблоны в верхнем правом углу с информацией) приходится изрядно потрудится. -- Black Label 07:46, июня 9, 2010 (UTC) * Вот. Осталось только перевести. Я просто не знаю кто как переводится. Если не сможете поменять сами, то перевод мне на страничку и я поменяю. -- Black Label 09:12, июня 9, 2010 (UTC) Ну помогать развитию статей никто не запрещает. Если вам этого хочется, то пожалуйста. А шаблон "артефакт" появится, как я начну над статьёй работать. -- Black Label 09:16, июня 10, 2010 (UTC) ** Ну у меня сейчас другие планы. Я могу перевести, но не всё сразу. -- Black Label 15:43, июня 10, 2010 (UTC) ***Вот популярный онлайн переводчик, улучшенная версия и альтернатива всему этому. Флаг в руки. А я сейчас желаю немного другим заняться. -- Black Label 12:24, июня 11, 2010 (UTC) Защита от вандалов Я заметил множество вандалов, которые уродуют Вукипедию. Я предлагаю новую систему защиты от вандалов. Если вандал неисправим, надо повесить страницу, специальный шаблон. Когда вандал попробует править сраницу, система увидит шаблон и заблокирует вход на страницу редактирования.Оби Ван Кеноби 11:50, июня 9, 2010 (UTC) Ну как? Голосование Вы не поможете? Высоко уважаемый Оби Ван. Я тут совсем недавно и поэтому не могу до конца понять о чём вы говорите. Вы не могли бы обьяснить мне что вы имели в виду? (Если я опять таки сделаю что то не так то прошу прощения заранее) Максимилиан Вирс Актуальное положение дел Да, админы нас явно массово покинули. И главная проблема в том, что даже для назначения нового администратора нужно участие уже имеющихся.--Reven Khelek 18:56, июня 9, 2010 (UTC) Вообще наличие откатчиков, админов и бюрократов - дело правильное. Все же статус администратора не предполагает, что решение именно за ним, а не за сообществом. Другое дело, если все пользователи будут иметь такой объем прав, то последствия действий вандалов могут быть более чем серьезными. Да и новоприбывшим пользователям нужно определенное время, чтобы освоиться в правилах, действии вики-движка и содержании энциклопедии. Отсутствие администрации в данным момент - это проблема не самой системы, а конкретных людей, и здесь мы ничего изменить не сможем до возвращения этих самых людей. В принципе пока никого нет, мы можем создать список того, что требует участия администрации. Туда закинем ссылки на вандальные записи, страницы к удалению, обсуждения, которые требуют непременного участия администратора (те же кандидаты в избранное), а с ссылку на этот список кинем каждому администратору. Можно воспользоваться, например, этой темой: Форум:Администраторы!--Reven Khelek 13:11, июня 14, 2010 (UTC) Появятся. Надеюсь, что скоро. Кто знает - может они массово дипломы защищают да ГОСы сдают--Reven Khelek 21:17, июня 14, 2010 (UTC) Думаю, ЕГЭ для наших админов уже не актуален, а вот сессия - вполне возможно. Сессия дневного отделения заканчивается в последних числах июня, у вечерников может и позже.Кого-то могла съесть работа --Reven Khelek 20:17, июня 19, 2010 (UTC) Нечто на орбите Порыла английскую вукипедию, погуглила английский нет на тему двух "звезд смерти", наткнулась на предположение, что это могут быть Loronar Torpedo Spheres или Golan battle stations. Но обе эти версии не подтверждаются, так что информация о станциях-близнецах неканонична и может оставаться разве что в разделе "за кулисами" в форме "есть такой концепт-арт, но источники о нем молчат".--Reven Khelek 17:50, июня 10, 2010 (UTC) У нас есть статья Боевая станция, где описываются Звезды смерти и звезды-близнецы, так что можно этот неканон отправить"за кулисы" этой статьи. Не думаю, что нужно создавать отдельную статью=) Перевод главы можно несколько подправить, за то я и не люблю переводчики, что после них еще надо упорно все сверять с оригиналом. Если что, могу отредактировать стилистику --Reven Khelek 20:16, июня 11, 2010 (UTC) *These plans would later be fused with Wilhuff Tarkin and Raith Sienar's vision of an Expeditionary Battle Planetoid. Эти планы позднее позднее были дополнены с учетом взглядов Уилхаффа Таркина и Райта Сиенара на Экспедиционный боевой планетоид. We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads! Тысячи наших поисковых дроидов обыскивают галактику. Мне нужны доказательства, а не предположения! --Reven Khelek 17:52, июня 13, 2010 (UTC) Battlefront II Собственно, скрин сделать - дело 2 минут, я попробую заснять сам процесс стрельбы на маленькое видео. ---- Вот ведь блин :( видео-то я снял, хорошего качества - но у меня инет с выходным каналом 128 кбит\сек :'( :'( :'(. пока придется обойтись скрином. thumb|left|Выстрел DS I либо я тебе могу скинуть прогу, с помощью которой делал, может сам видео запишешь? -- Кимаен джай Шилал 08:41, июня 11, 2010 (UTC) : Re: Если будет не очень, лучше скрин. видео шикарнейшего качества, вот только весит чертяга соответственно - 25 секундное видео - 300 мегов!! * Собственно, о чем я и говорил. однако Маэстро решать, как правильно, а не нам ^_^ Тэлон Каррде Извиняюсь, брал статью с англ. вукипедии, а там она в избранных, вот и тут попала в тот же список. Сейчас всё исправлю. MadHead 08:26, июня 11, 2010 (UTC) Можно поподробнее про эти шаблоны? А то, как я понял, надо было просто удалить MadHead 08:36, июня 11, 2010 (UTC) Шаблон: код Eras|пишешь эры? в .Оби Ван Кеноби 08:56, июня 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Смайлики-шаблоны WTF? я просто в яндексе набрал "смайлики звездные войны", пару прикольных залил в тему. шаблоны еще даже не делал. * упс.. а шаблон сделать из смайлика очень просто: создаешь страницу, например, "Шаблон:smile", на этой странице ТОЛЬКО вставляешь картинку со смайликом, причем вида "Файл:%picture_name%]", и НИЧЕГО больше. никаких trumb, left и т.д. и получилосЬ! :пример: -- Кимаен джай Шилал 11:45, июня 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Артефакт Готово. Можно вставлять и в Звёздные карты, и в голокроны ^_^ -- Кимаен джай Шилал 13:20, июня 11, 2010 (UTC) Когда будет время - вставлю. Сейчас меня это не интересует, надо ЗС-1 переводить.Оби Ван Кеноби 13:22, июня 11, 2010 (UTC) *Хорошо. Только там кое что подправить нужно. вечерком займусь. ЗЫ. Василию спасибо за "артефакт" -- Black Label 15:04, июня 12, 2010 (UTC) **Да, шаблон. Его заменить на вон тот верхний? -- Black Label 17:02, июня 12, 2010 (UTC) * Дайте пожалуйста ссылку на шаблон дореспубликанской эпохи, я не нашел :( -- Кимаен джай Шилал 08:50, июня 13, 2010 (UTC) ** Так я не понял, что мне делать и что не делать? --Кимаен джай Шилал 09:57, июня 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ледопедия Эх, ладыть... уже 4 педия моя будет О_о -- Кимаен джай Шилал 13:25, июня 13, 2010 (UTC) *Я сейчас статьями-тупиками, сиротами и т.д занимаюсь. Ревана позже доделаю. Я даже не знаю как помогать, вы уже всё знаете что нужно. -- Black Label 15:06, июня 13, 2010 (UTC) *Прости что так долго не выходил. Насчёт Ледопедии готов помочь материалом, но я не очень-то умею делать шаблоны. Я за всю историю на вики сделал их два. Один на вукипедии, один на аангопедии. -- M M 03:50, июня 16, 2010 (UTC) *Кстати вон Кимаен писал что у него ледопедия 4. А у меня вуки первая, бен 10 вторая (англ) я там картинки вставляю и интервики ссылки, аангопедия третья и ледопедия четвёртая. Кстати я пока хочу заняться революцией дроидов. -- M M 04:00, июня 16, 2010 (UTC) *Вообще-то было две революции дроидов - Великая революция дроидов в 4000 каком-то ДБЯ и в 4-11 ПБЯ. Ледопедией смогу серьёзно заняться только сегодня вечером. -- M M 04:18, июня 16, 2010 (UTC) ** Можно, только завтра. Сегодня занят. PS я сделал архив на стр обсуждения, так что писать теперь нужно не в нём а на новой странице обс. -- Black Label 18:18, июня 16, 2010 (UTC) Оби-Ван, а скажи пожалуйста точный адрес ледопедии? -- M M 08:38, июня 17, 2010 (UTC) Тид Да. А в чём там дело? Я сегодня днём смотрел, всё норм было. Вечерком (после 21:00) что нибудь с вайпером сделаю. -- Black Label 13:28, июня 17, 2010 (UTC) *Дроид-вайпер. Всё, я нашел причину. пару минут и готово. -- Black Label 13:37, июня 17, 2010 (UTC) ** Шаблон исправлен. осталось только в статью его внести и заполнить информацию. Я тоже над этим думал, а почему над ними никто не работает, у меня есть догадки. -- Black Label 13:51, июня 17, 2010 (UTC) Прикольная вещь о вкладе Я тут свои первые статьи смотрел. И решил у других участников их глянуть. А потом зашёл к Дарту Игелю и нажал где написано администратор вукипедии. Там такая вещь прикольная! Смотри, зайди на Участник:Darth Igel потом видишь у него на странице есть маленький шаблончик этот учатник является администратором вукипедии? Нажмёшь и там откроется вроде вот это Вукипедия:Администраторы и в статье есть такие слова в данный момент на вукипедии 4 администратора. Найди их. Нажми и там откроется Служебная:Listusers/sysop. Там во всех графах поставь галочки и нажми поиск. Потом кликни на Edit ну там про вклад. И увидишь у кого какой вклад. Я четвёртый по правкам! Я знаю какой ты, но глянь сам! :) -- M M 07:38, июня 18, 2010 (UTC) В Борге вроде стоят эры. -- M M 12:55, июня 19, 2010 (UTC) Я не знаю. А у меня вроде всё показывает!:) Я хотел поработать над Боргом, но я очень устал, посижу ещё минут пять. Я уже в компе сижу часа 3. -- M M 13:01, июня 19, 2010 (UTC) Ну как? Вы кстати сегодня когда сможете зайти? Я только часов в 8 вечера по Мск. Ну тогда до свидания! -- M M 13:08, июня 19, 2010 (UTC) *Хорошо, через полчасика. Глянул я ещё шаблон "год" и офигел. Там даже в английской версии всё наковырено. Придётся собственноручно всё делать. -- Black Label 13:36, июня 19, 2010 (UTC) **Устройство исправил. Там нужно теперь не era(s), а era писать. Без "S". -- Black Label 13:42, июня 19, 2010 (UTC) Не знаю, вряд ли там Рекс был. Там был Аппо, у него форма немного похожа. А ты в курсе что в англ вуки написано, так как о Рексе после мульта нчего не известно, там даже запрещено обсуждать, о его будущем! Забанят на англ вуки! А мне лично кажется раз в фильме не было ни Рекса, ни Асоки, то наверное оба просто напросто погибли при боевых действиях. Ну может например Асока хотела спасти Рекса, но их обоих замочили. Ну такое. Но в фильме Рекса вроде точно не было. Ты в статье про него прочитай (всё ведь там я писал :) ну кроме появлении) так вот я и знаю, что Рекс не планировался толком вообще, он появился только из-за того, что после star wars: clone wars нужен был клон коммандер для нового мульта star wars: the clone wars. Хотели взять Альфу ну из комиксов, но Джорджу Лукасу не понравились аллитерации. Ну как бы Энакин, Асока, Ардва и теперь Альфа, ну как бы все на А. Ну вот и сделали Рекса. Уже позже, чем третий эпизод. -- M M 15:53, июня 19, 2010 (UTC) Шаблон по Силе Ну что, шаблон по возможностям Силы фигачить будем? В ближайшее время вот думаю заняться Молнией, там такому шаблону как раз самое место. А потом можно и в Телекинез запихнуть.--Хант 17:17, июня 19, 2010 (UTC) Я страницу свою редачил)) Щас думаю Кассуса Фетта закончить. Помощь нужна: *Зайди плиз сюда и проголосуй. *Оцени статью по Телекинезу, если чё - сразу правь, если всё нормально - отпишись мне потом. *И давай думать над шаблоном по возможностям Силы. Я вижу, тебе их составлять понравилось. Я-то в этом не очень разбираюсь, поэтому лучше займусь тем, что лучше получается - буду наполнять статьи. После Кассуса, скорее всего, займусь Молниями. А ты, если хочешь, можешь помочь с шаблоном. Исходник, кстати, я надыбал: вот. Если тебе в чём-то нужна помощь - тоже обращайся.--Хант 10:22, июня 21, 2010 (UTC) Чувак, я в шаблонах разбираюсь ещё хуже, чем ты... Уж извини конечно, я просто честно признаюсь, что напутаю в этих кодах ещё больше... Лучше к админам обратись - сразу весь список шаблонов представь)) За Анкорхед спасибо. По поводу телекинеза - какие конкретно нужны доработки?--Хант 12:00, июня 21, 2010 (UTC)